Parenting Halilintar? OH NO!
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Apakah benar kita ini satu'. Karena memakai baju basah sepanjang malam, Halilintar jadi terkena demam. Otomatis Gempa dan Taufan harus merawatnya hingga sembuh atau hingga Tok Aba kembali. Apa jadinya jika Halilintar yang harus mereka rawat bukan Halilintar yang mereka kenal? Warning : Penistaan chara, OOC akut, dan Halilintar dalam versi yang 'berbeda'. ON HIATUS!


**Sebenernya Lulu masih dalam masa hiatus, cuma Lulu buat ini biar readers tau kalo Lulu bakalan nepatin janji..**

 **Inget kan, Lulu pernah janji bikin sekuel cerita "Apakah benar kita ini satu?", tapi Lulu malah lupa terus...**

 **Sebagai author Lulu minta maaf atas kekurangan Lulu..**

 **Lulu sadar kalo selama Lulu jadi author banyak kata-kata yang typo, terus juga tukang ngaret update, dll...**

 **Yak, selamat membaca!**

 **Disclaimer : Chara Boboiboy bukan milik saya, meskipun saya berharap bisa memiliki Fang dan Halilintar/plakk**

 **Warning : Penistaan chara, OOC akut, dan Halilintar dalam versi yang 'berbeda'. Bagi para penggemar Halilintar tolong simpan golok kalian.**

 **Summary : Sekuel dari 'Apakah benar kita ini satu?'. Karena memakai baju basah sepanjang malam, Halilintar jadi terkena demam. Otomatis Gempa dan Taufan harus merawatnya hingga sembuh atau hingga Tok Aba kembali. Apa jadinya jika Halilintar yang harus mereka rawat bukan Halilintar yang mereka kenal?**

 **Gempa POV**

"Gempa, sepertinya Halilintar sakit..."

Hening

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

Tidaakk! Tidak mungkin! Ini mimpi kan? Ini cuma mimpi buruk kan? Tolong siapapun bangunkan aku dari mimpi yang mengerikan ini! Aku terduduk di lantai. Rasa sakit yang menghantam lututku seolah memberitahuku bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ah, kenapa aku bertingkah menyedihkan seperti ini? Dapat kurasakan Taufan memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Ge-Gempa? Kamu kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak?"

"..."

"..."

"Kamu tahu kan apa artinya bila Halilintar sakit?"

"Umm... entah?"

Sudut dahiku berkedut marah. Anak ini, dia bodoh atau apa sih?

"ITU TANDANYA KITA TIDAK BISA BERSATU KEMBALI TAHU!"

"Ah iya! Aduh, terus bagaimana? Bagaimana ini?"

Huh, tenang Gempa, tenang. Ketenangan adalah sifatmu. Kamu tidak boleh histeris seperti Taufan atau meledak-ledak seperti Halilintar. Ambil napas, keluarkan dengan pelan. Dengan kecut aku memandang Taufan yang masih histeris.

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus merawat Halilintar sampai dia sembuh atau sampai Tok Aba kembali."

Jawabku sambil tersenyum getir. Oh Tuhan, sudah cukup aku tersiksa secara fisik dan batin karena merawat Taufan, mengapa aku harus merawat Halilintar juga? Mengapa aku harus merawat sang diriku yang pemarah? Yah, setidaknya aku punya partner Taufan meskipun aku punya perasaan dia hanya akan merepotkanku saja.

"Merawat dia? Yang pemarah itu?"tanya Taufan sambil menunjuk Halilintar yang terbaring di lantai. Oh ya, aku lupa dia masih di lantai. Sebaiknya aku pindahkan ia ke tempat tidur agar lebih hangat.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ada kita disini. Teman-teman kita pasti masih study tour dan Tok Aba beserta Ochobot hanya akan pulang malam nanti."kataku sambil membopong Halilintar dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur, tak lupa kuselimuti agar lebih hangat.

"Hah, kenapa aku bisa mendapat kemalangan seperti ini?"kata Taufan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa katanya? Kemalangan?

"Setidaknya kamu masih mending. Aku harus merawatmu kemarin, dan setelah kamu sembuh malah aku harus merawat Halilintar juga. Hah, setidaknya bubur yang kemarin masih ada dan obatnya sudah dibeli. Jadi kita tidak perlu pergi keluar dan terpisah segala."

"Hem.. benar katamu. Kita sudah terpecah tiga selama sehari penuh. Kita tidak boleh memisahkan diri agar ingatan kita tidak hilang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bicara soal bubur.."

 _~KRUUK~_

Suara itu bergema dari perutku dan perut Taufan. Aku sadar bahwa kematin aku hanya memakan sarapan Atok dan memakan bubur yang kubuat untuk Taufan. Taufan juga sama.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan. Aku tidak mau memakan bubur seperti orang sakit. Kamu tolong pergi mengompres Halilintar."

"Hanya aku?"tanya Taufan sambil membuat suara merengek. Aku menghela napas.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu, jangan khawatir..."jawabku untuk menenangkannya, meskipun aku tidak terlalu yakin. Bagaimanapun, yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Halilintar.

Setelah ia menggerutu jengkel, akhirnya ia berangkat untuk mengompres Halilintar. Nah sekarang, aku bisa fokus untuk memasak. Aku segera menuju ke dapur. Mataku berbinar senang melihat bahan makanan yang memenuhi dapur. Baiklah, menu sarapan hari ini adalah...

Oh iya, aku lupa.

Aku tidak bisa memasak.

Hmm... bagaimana ini? Di sekitarku ada banyak makanan, namun percuma saja kalau aku tidak bisa mengolahnya. Ada mi instan tidak ya? Sial, tidak ada! Aku mulai membongkar laci untuk mencari resep makanan, mungkin saja Tok Aba punya resep makanan lain selain bubur. Ah ada! Aku tersenyum senang sambil memegang suatu resep yang berwarna kecoklatan. Disitu tertulis resep membuat nasi goreng. Baiklah, hari ini aku akan membuat nasi goreng!

Pertama siapkan nasi yang telah ditanak. Tapi saat aku membuka _magic jear,_ tidak ada nasi tersisa disana selain kerak nasi dan beberapa gumpal nasi yang sudah berbau tengik. Berarti aku harus menanaknya sendiri. Aku mengeluarkan baskom dari _magic jear,_ kemudian membuang sisa nasi yang ada di sana ke tempat sampah. Kemudian aku mencucinya. Nah, sekarang tinggal mengisinya dengan air dan mencuci berasnya. Aku segera pergi ke tempat penyimpanan beras dan membuka tutupnya.

Kosong.

Isinya kosong. Yah, ada beberapa butir beras yang tersisa, namun itu tidak akan cukup untukku sendiri, apalagi untukku berdua dengan Taufan. Kenapa ini? Seingatku masih banyak beras di tempat penyimpanan. Apa yang terjadi? Padahal aku mengambil beras hanya saat aku membuat bubur untuk Taufan...

Oh.

"Gempa, Halilintar sudah kukompres, sekarang dia sedang tidur. Kamu memasak apa?"

"Taufan?"

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kita makan di luar."

ooooooooooooooooo

Kami akhirnya membeli makanan di luar. Sepanjang perjalanan Taufan terus bertanya kenapa aku tidak memasak. Ketika kujawab berasnya sudah habis, dia bertanya kenapa berasnya bisa habis? Aku tidak ingin menceritakan kisah memalukanku hari kemarin, sehingga aku diam saja. Ngomong-ngomong baskom yang kukubur bakalan ketahuan tidak ya?

Sesampainya kami di tempat makan, kami memesan nasi bungkus 6 buah. Kenapa banyak sekali? Karena kami tidak ingin saat waktu makan siang nanti kami harus keluar lagi, mengingat keadaan kami yang rentan terkena hilang ingatan apabila terpisah antara satu sama lain. Setelah membayar, kami berjalan pulang ke rumah. Alangkah terkejutnya kami mendapati Halilintar sedang duduk di lantai teras.

Aku segera berlari menuju Halilintar. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Sekarang masih pagi, otomatis udaranya masih dingin. Kenapa dia malah keluar.

"Halilintar, kenapa kamu malah di luar? Kamu kan masih sakit, kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu."

Halilintar memandangku dengan mata terbuka lebar. Kulihat mukanya yang memerah karena demam. Kemudian secara mengejutkan, Halilintar tersenyum. Iya, dia tersenyum! Aku dan Taufan melongo. Seakan belum cukup, Halilintar mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berkata dengan suara manja.

"Gempa, gendong."

AP-

APPPPAAAAA!

oooooooooooooooooo

Masih dalam keadaan syok, aku menggendong Halilintar kembali ke kamarnya, maskudku kamar Boboiboy. Taufan juga sama syoknya denganku. Dia berjalan di sampingku dan Halilintar dengan muka pucat dan mata membelalak. Jelas saja, Halilintar, bagian diri Boboiboy yang paling judes dan pemarah, tiba-tiba jadi manja dan, dan, dan...

MINTA GENDONG?!

Jangan-jangan setelah ini dunia bakalan kiamat.

Sesampainya di tempat tidur, aku segera menurunkan Halilintar ke kasur dan menyelimutinya. Apapun yang terjadi pada Halilintar, kesembuhannya adalah prioritas utama. Setelah itu, aku dan Taufan berjalan keluar kamar sampai tiba-tiba Halilintar berkata.

"Gempa, Taufan, sini."

Kami berjalan kembali ke kamar. Apa Halilintar membutuhkan sesuatu?

"Kalian temenin aku tidur. Aku takut."

"..."

"..."

Tuhan bunuhlah aku sekarang.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kata orang permintaannya orang sakit harus dituruti. Jadi sekarang kami ikut berbaring, berdesak-desakan di kasur Boboiboy. Ukh, sempit sekali! Dan kenapa aku harus berada di paling tepi? Aku hampir jatuh oi! Tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada Taufan yang tergencet tembok dan tubuh Halilinta. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari leherku.

"Hmm... kalian hangat..."kata Halilintar masih dengan suara manja dan tersenyum kekanakan. Tangannya memeluk erat leherku dan leher Taufan. Ukh, pelukannya terlalu kuat, aku tidak bisa bernapas! Tampaknya Taufan juga mengalami nasib yang sama denganku.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Halilintar kaku. Senyumnya menghilang, digantikan pandangan kosong. Mukanya tampak aneh.

"Halilintar, kamu kenapa?"

"Ha-"

"Ha?"

"HATSYIHH!"

Halilintar bersin dengan dahsyat. Dan kulihat listrik mengalir cepat keluar dari tubuh Halilintar, menyambar sekelilingnya. Dan naasnya, karena aku dan Taufan masih dalam pelukan Halilintar, maka...

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Penderitaanku dan Taufan baru saja dimulai.

 **TBC or Disc?**

 **Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah prolog cerita terbaru Lulu dan begitulah keOOCan Halilintar.**

 **Gimana, mau lanjut tidak? Lulu gak tahu bisa lanjutnya lagi kapan, tapi setidaknya kalo para readers mau lanjut ya bakal Lulu buatin.**

 **Readers boleh request kok, gimana tingkah Halilintar untuk nyiksa Taufan dan Gempa.**

 **Kalau bisa yang sadis ya! Habis Lulu kekurangan ide buat nyiksa Gempa ama Taufan.*diinjek Golem Tanah**

 **Dan juga kalau bisa requestnya jangan yang berbau shonen-ai ya, cukup yang setingkat brothership aja.**

 **Kutunggu reviewnya!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
